


Milk

by Miles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Smut, Top Sherlock, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles/pseuds/Miles





	Milk

Sherlock wakes up with John in his arms. It hasn't been long since they shared a bed together nor since they expressed their mutual feelings out loud.

It had been very frightening for Sherlock to lose control like he did. The feelings overpowered him, just like it happened with the drug in the fog and the hound in the hollow. With similar despair, he admitted his fear to John. The fear of the doubt. _Doubt, John_. He explained once. His senses telling him a different story from his mind. Once again, doubt. As always John stood by him. With no pressure, the soldier waited. The doubt turned easily into trust, confidence and love. Trust in his senses, confidence in himself and love for John. Well, the love was already there.

Now rewarded for his patience, John sleeps calmly surrounded by his devoted partner. It could be said that nowadays his unconscious mind fabricates only pleasant dreams and Sherlock hopes it stays that way.

Sherlock's body, considered always only for transport, had betrayed him once and again. And like with a naughty child, punishment doesn't work, you have to understand why the child is doing what he's doing, otherwise it gets out of control. Sherlock have never had the time to understand his body, and now it's demanding attention.

Chemistry. It's all about chemistry. Even the electric circuits in his mind are due to chemical reactions. He knows this. He even knows exactly which reactions occur, which are the molecules involved and how the atoms inside those molecules are bonded together.

For the very first time, knowing, doesn't help.

The only thing clear is that John's heat next to him, John's skin against his own and John's legs tangled with his, are seriously messing with his brain's chemistry right now.

He should really let the doctor sleep, last night was exhausting. They ran through London, chased criminals, solved the case and had sex twice, the first one to celebrate and the second because they were still high on adrenaline. So Sherlock knows John needs to rest, but his body has other ideas. He's about to get up, just to prove his wicked body who's in charge, when John presses his ass against him.

They are both naked from last night. Sherlock shagged John and came inside him. Afterwards they fell asleep. Thinking that John's ass is still full of his cum makes him even harder now.

Sherlock notices John is awaking, he tries John's ass with his index finger and discovers his cum is still hot inside him. John's body had kept it warm all night. _Fuck_. He bites his lips trying to gain some clarity, but his body has already won the battle. The idea of experimenting, though, never leaves his mind, as he considers testing his cum as lube. Would it be slippery? Soft? Will it be enough? Will it dry quickly?

He wants to find out. He pushes his finger inside John some more, but John's words stop him.

"You don't need to" he says clearly still sleepy.

"But…" tries Sherlock, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"Do it, fuck me" the doctor assures him.

Sherlock can't be harder by now. He positions himself at John's entrance and waits for his doctor to open for him. He pushes a little and John gives a little. Then he pushes some more, and John exhales heavily as he lets himself being filled.

"Are you alright?" he whispers.

"Never been better, move Sherlock" he demands with some effort.

"If I move, I'm going to come. You're so… incredibly… tight."

Sherlock rests inside him for a bit while he grabs John's cock and jerks him gently. He knows what things he likes, where he likes to be touched, how hard, how fast.

John pushes himself against Sherlock's cock a few times showing him he wants it hard and that he's finished waiting.

"I softened inside you last night" purrs Sherlock in John's ear.

John shivers every time Sherlock uses his voice that way.

"I know. Best way to go to sleep… and best way to awake"

Sherlock chuckles behind his ear.

"My cum is warm inside you" he says.

"Oh Sherlock, please"

"Tell me what you want, John" demands while caressing John's balls.

"You. Hard. Fast."

Sherlock moves a tiny bit in response.

"Did you forget how to make sentences?" teases the detective.

"With your big cock… inside… me. Always."

Sherlock moves a bit more. He thrusts several times, almost all the way out and then back in.

"Come on, boffin. Are you fucking me or what?" tries John, knowing how to push it.

"Oh, you just didn't call me that" says Sherlock absolutely startled.

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?" John pushes a little further, making round circles with his ass.

Sherlock leaves John immediately without warning and pushes him on his back.

"Oh nothing… I just thought you didn't like using your cane anymore" jokes Sherlock as he enters him in one go.

"Oh God" gasps John.

Sherlock arranges John's legs so they can rest over his shoulders, and thrusts into him with great exertion.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock. Yes!"

John grabs himself from Sherlock's shoulder blades and lifts his head so he can kiss his neck and upper body. He licks the salty drops that appear in his chest, and kisses one his nipples. The taller man has very sensitive nipples and they harden in no time.

John manages to suck one while the detective keeps pounding him.

"Stop that, or this will be over in a second" warns Sherlock.

John stops, looks at him and before losing himself in those eyes he kisses him with devotion. Sherlock moans in his mouth and lowers the speed of his trusts.

"I don't mind" he says while he drops his legs around Sherlock's waist. "I want your milk inside me" John adds and watches Sherlock closing his eyes tightly like when he's about to come.

He seems to recover quickly, though, and chuckles. "You have a very thirsty ass" answers Sherlock.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Are you dirty talking to me?"

"Why? You like it?" he teases.

"You know I do. And you've already deduced everything about me"

"This is new territory" he explains while he moves slowly inside John's body "… and my brain faculties are compromised at the moment."

"What happened with the dirty talk?" the soldier sighs and drives his head towards the pillow as Sherlock manages to press his prostate every time with exquisite rhythm.

"I love when your ass eats my cock like that, that hungry ass of yours" tries Sherlock as he quickens his pace.

He can't tell what affects John the most, the dirty talking or the new pace, but soon his doctor is panting and contracting his body. Close. Sherlock can tell. He speeds up as much as he can and brings John's body towards his with his arm. John loves when he does it, he puts his arm behind John's neck and lifts it, so John can embrace him tightly and his cock receives the friction from both bodies.

"Oh…" manages John before coming hard between them.

Sherlock keeps pounding a little longer and comes as well. Inside John. Once again. Cum proved to work fine, better that he would have thought, but the quantity wasn't enough. At first it worked perfectly, but after a while it dried, and was hard to go on, about that time though, he was making enough pre-cum to finish the ride. 

John smiles and gently kisses Sherlock's neck and ear.

"Morning" he whispers.

Sherlock laughs and his body replicates the motion.

"Mornin' John" says Sherlock and kisses his sweaty front.

He's about to pull out from John, when the other man stops him.

"Greedy ass, indeed" says Sherlock laughing.

"You love it"

"No doubt" says Sherlock and devours John's mouth once more. 


End file.
